Never Leave My Side
by aridnie
Summary: Surprise! Not a one-shot. This is the first of three or four chapters. Cammie/Zach. Zach's point of view from the last couple of chapters in CMH. Not much to say except read and review. No flames. Constructive criticism, I like. Enjoy!
1. Letting

**A/N**: You should all bow down to the fact that I have sent out three stories in three days. Honestly you should just be like, wow, take a vacation girl! You rock my socks! That's what I expect. Because I worked very, _very_ hard on this one. And it's not over yet. You've got a possibility of three-four more chapter on this. I decided it would take too long to write all of it out, and I just don't have the patience to do it in one sitting. So here's the first piece of Never Leave My Side. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not Ally Carter so stop pestering me about lawyers and law suits, because she owns everything on this page. Zach, Cammie, Grant, Bex, DeeDee, Jimmy/Josh, Jonas, Liz. All of them, you heard me, all of them!

. .::.:.::. .  
Never Leave My Side

She must have thought I was pretty stupid. And she might have even been correct, it took me long enough to figure out that she had left me with her ex-boyfriend in the middle of Roseville during a parade for some reason that I didn't even know. She just walked away, claiming she had to go to the bathroom and tugged on that pink-spread cupcake called DeeDee. Yuck, who wears that much pink anyway? And I saw her walk away, better yet; I _let_ her walk away knowing that something was wrong with the object of my affections.

That's right, you heard me correctly. I, Zachary Goode, am partially in love with Cameron Morgan, the Chameleon, the girl who doesn't want to be seen by anyone, much less me.

And I let the damned girl walk away knowing something was wrong. It was the look in her eyes that she desperately tried to conceal, but it didn't work, and I had let her walk away, leaving me next to her ex-boyfriend, Jimmy, in the middle of Roseville, during a stupid parade. And I had no idea why she had even left.

So, being the smart spy I am (okay mainly it was my guy instinct), I gave Jimmy the slip, looking around for her or anyone else I could find that I knew. I was a little panicky at first, because I couldn't see any Gallagher Girls at all. And what scared me even more was the fact that they weren't wearing uniforms, so I couldn't spot them out easily. I had no idea where anyone was. Grant and Jonas had decided to hang out with Bex and Liz today. And I didn't object, they seemed quite smitten with one another. Grant never stopped talking about how strong, tough, and utterly adorable Bex was and Jonas never seemed to shut-up about how intelligent "his" Liz was. I didn't think that I was ever _that_ ooshy-gooshy about Cammie. Okay, maybe I'd been really lovey-dovey about her, _before_ even meeting her. But I had grown out of it last semester when I had found out she had a boyfriend. I had gotten over it, well, after I ripped two dummies in half during P&E. Okay, _maybe_ I had broken someone's jaw, but I was upset! What do you expect? And, so what if I complained to Grant and Jonas about it every day for a month? It wasn't _my_ fault she was one of the most alluring humans I'd ever met. And then my thoughts were quickly directed elsewhere as I heard my name being called out.

"Zach! Zach!" My gaze fell on Grant who was rushing towards me with Jonas in tow. I ran quickly to meet up with them. Jonas was panting but Grant looked like he had just walked two inches.

"Th-they left us," wheezed Jonas. I looked at him, confused to say the least.

Grant spoke up, "We were walking around with Bex and Liz and they looked startled and left." I looked at Grant dumbfounded. Why in the world had Blackthorne never taught us how to understand a girl's reactions? Grant cut into my thinking. "What about Cammie, you didn't do anything horrible to her right?" He smirked and I glared.

"No," I drew out the 'o' sound making it obvious that I did do something, or atleast tried to. "If it wasn't for that pink frosting cookie wearer, I would have kissed her. Stupid little-" But I was yet again cut off.

"Pink frosting cookie wearer, nice vocabulary Zach, nice to know you use such strong words," I counted to five. "Wait just one minute, kissed her! You _almost_ kissed Cameron Morgan. The girl who practically hates you, the one who you constantly bug and the same girl who's confused whether she likes you or not! You, I repeat, _almost_ kissed her. Dude, what happened?"

"A pink mitten wearer decided that she didn't want her new boyfriend unhappy at the fact that his ex-girlfriend was about to kiss her almost new boyfriend." Normal people wouldn't have understood a word I had just said, thank the gods my friends are smart or I would have had to reduce it down to Neanderthal speech.

"That fru-fru, pink-obsessed DeeDee interrupted you before you kissed the girl you've been dreaming about?" Again, thank the gods my friends understood nearly everything I said _and_ knew a lot of background information on Cammie.

I just nodded.

"Well, that's neither here nor there. We need to find out where everyone went. Jonas, you have any idea?" Grant was leaving this conversation for another time and I knew it. He was going to once again ask me if I really wanted to devote myself to Cammie. He was going to make it awkward and make me feel five-years-old. My attention snapped back to focus and Jonas calmed his breathing and spoke clearly.

"Well, I've got a pretty good idea how to track them…" And then Jonas was on a rant about a _very_ complicated way to reverse a tracking unit. And all I could think of was that Liz Sutton was very, _very_ good.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N**: Okay so thanks again to all of my fantastic reviewers from I Found You and First Sight. You girls truly rock my socks for all of your heart-felt reviews and giving me spaces on favorite lists. I'm truly touched. So this is a shout-out to all of you. This first chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reviewed and honestly just made me feel so good inside. I heart you! And I did it especially for you guys.

Did you think for a minute that I was going to be all lovey-dovey and forget to persuade you to press that review button down there? No. I worked very hard on this chapter and made a few decisions that will keep you happy for a few short chapters. So if you like it, click the button, you hate it, click the button, you don't care, click the button, you want to tell me some random story, click the button, you decided to go ninja, click the button. You catch my drift. NOW CLICK THE BLOODY BUTTON!

I still heart you. And again, I hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter Two: Sneak Preview

**A/N**: I'm sorry, I'm just too tired to do a whole chapter so I'm giving you like 1/20 of the chapter I plan to finish. I haven't even got it half-way done since I didn't realize how darn long the chapter is in CMH. I was skating all day in Connecticut and then I came home and had to skate for _another_ hour. So I'm pooped. I just don't have the mental capacity to write a whole chapter that seems to me to go on forever. Again, I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this beginning to chapter two which is called, "Running."

**DISCLAIMER**: I'm too tired to think of some annoyingly long speech on how I don't own Gallagher Girls, nor anyone on this page, so you'll just have to get over it. I don't own it. Ta da!

. .::.:.::. .  
Never Leave My Side

I was running. I was running fast. Very fast. This was my last chance. My very last chance to show her how I felt. And if I messed it up… I didn't want to think of that, not at all. She was the last piece in my life that made my complete. It was a part of who I was to love Cameron. Yes, I loved her. I truly and utterly loved her. And it wasn't just lust, it was love. I knew it was. I may not have been at the stage to propose or anything, but I wishing on every star that one day I would have the chance to. Because after seeing her smiling, or frowning, whichever, for a couple of months, and finally after waiting so long, I had met her. The girl I had obsessed over. The girls who's computer I had hacked onto, the girl who had practically made me insane. I had not only met her, but I had the ability to date her, to hold her hand, to almost kiss her (one of these days, I was going to have vengeance on the pink cupcake). And so now, here I was, Zachary Goode, running for my life to fix something I hadn't realized I had destroyed or even knew if I had had in the first place, my relationship with, in my opinion, the prettiest and smartest girl in the world.

We reached the gates of what looked like an old run-down factory, but Jonas knew better.

"It's owned by Gallagher now. There's going to be high-tech security and every type of defense I can think of, but we're lucky. The girls have already disabled everything," he pointed to a bunch of broken wires and we started towards the fence. I wasn't scared of jumping over fences, I wasn't scared of risking my life, I wasn't scared of getting caught by security guards, I _was_ scared of loosing Cammie, for good.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of "Running." This is the big intro to a side I hope for you to see in (insert abbreviation here). It's Zachary Goode in his most desperate and most romantic setting. Chapter three, I've already have finished and it's even more ooshy-gooshy. So if you don't like, stop reading my stories now. This is a little reminder to everyone that I absolutely hate angst (though some is needed for a good plot line). It doesn't get all "I love you Zachie-poo" "I love you Cammie-wammie." Even though now that I think about it, Grant and Jonas are going to be saying things like that in (insert abbreviation here). Hahah. Oh boy, this'll be fun! Ooh, I forgot to thank my amazing reviewers on chapter one, which is now named "Letting." So basically all I have to say now is, I heart you! And I hope you enjoyed!

33


	3. Running

**A/N**: I know I promised you this last night, but better late than never right? Anyway, for those who asked, my team got second on Sunday! Yeah us! I'm sorry I didn't get this to you guys until today, I've decided to no longer promise anything up by a certain day, because it seems like I keep breaking my promises. This has been my longest entry so far, so enjoy! I worked long and hard, making it seem parallel to the chapter in CMH. Anyways, hope you like.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ally Carter owns me, my house, my dog, my cat, my computer, my life, my closet, and everything I own except for this small piece that I just wrote. Wait a minute, that's not right, reverse it and she owns _that_. So don't keep telling me that you can sue me, because I am telling you I _don't_ own this. Rawr. Now read.

. .::.:.::. .  
Never Leave My Side

I was running. I was running fast. Very fast. This was my last chance. My very last chance to show her how I felt. And if I messed it up… I didn't want to think of that, not at all. She was the last piece in my life that made my complete. It was a part of who I was to love Cameron. Yes, I loved her. I truly and utterly loved her. And it wasn't just lust, it was love. I knew it was. I may not have been at the stage to propose or anything, but I wishing on every star that one day I would have the chance to. Because after seeing her smiling, or frowning, whichever, for a couple of months, and finally after waiting so long, I had met her. The girl I had obsessed over. The girls who's computer I had hacked onto, the girl who had practically made me insane. I had not only met her, but I had the ability to date her, to hold her hand, to almost kiss her (one of these days, I was going to have vengeance on the pink cupcake). And so now, here I was, Zachary Goode, running for my life to fix something I hadn't realized I had destroyed or even knew if I had had in the first place, my relationship with, in my opinion, the prettiest and smartest girl in the world.

We reached the gates of what looked like an old run-down factory, but Jonas knew better.

"It's owned by Gallagher now. There's going to be high-tech security and every type of defense I can think of, but we're lucky. The girls have already disabled everything," he pointed to a bunch of broken wires and we started towards the fence. I wasn't scared of jumping over fences, I wasn't scared of risking my life, I wasn't scared of getting caught by security guards, I _was_ scared of loosing Cammie.

I wasn't paying attention as Jonas went over procedures with the guys, I was brought back down to Earth when I heard Grant call out my name, "Come on lover-boy, isn't it time you rescued your princess?" I mumbled something unintelligible, Grant snickered. And then I was back to running. We had just jumped over the fence and I was running, the wind was rushing through my hair as I tried desperately to reach the side of the building in an attempt to get where I knew Cammie was. One of the guys threw me cord and the fact that I couldn't hear anything was enough to tell me that something was wrong. Something was _really_ wrong. I could hear the whiz of the pulleys pulling me up, and I had no idea what to expect when I reached the top. Would Cammie be mad? Why was she here anyway? Was this another test? How come she decided to leave me all of the sudden? Thoughts were racing through my already troubled and addled brain and finally, after what seemed like years of sitting on a harness I was on the roof. I looked around and turned to see Cammie, her back to me, staring down at the grass on the opposite side of the roof. Just from where I was standing I could see her mumbling to herself, _comms_, I thought. I still had my harness on and I glanced sideways to see the rappel-a-cord that she must have come up on, it was connected to a different section of the roof and I quickly decided to take her down there, just in case someone saw us up on what happened to be the highest part of the building.

I snuck up behind her, not making a sound. My arm snaked around her waist, oh how nice it felt to hold her, and my other hand covered her moist mouth, and I unfortunately couldn't kiss her senseless in the position we were in.

My harness was strapped in as we went flying through the midnight air, I barely managed to keep myself from shivering as the wind whipped around my body. The stupid gel I had put in my hair earlier was now hard and it itched my scalp. I'd probably look like I had dandruff, that's really what I wanted her to see in me now.

We touched down on the cold cement rooftop where rappel-a-cords were strewn about. Wires ran from building to building and I looked down at the beautiful blonde standing in front of me.

"Cam," I whispered huskily into her ear. She tried to step back into me, she obviously didn't know who I was, but I countered her attack,, matching her momentum. She didn't budge.

"It's me. It's Zach." I hoped and prayed she would soften at this bit of news, but she stiffened. A searchlight swept over the roof and we both rolled to safety.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off this building right now," Cammie hissed in my ear. She was mad. _Very_ mad. But even the cold look she was giving me didn't hide the fact that she didn't _want_ to do that to me.

She started again, "Give me one good reason why—" But I cut her off and grabbed her so that we barely missed two guards coming our way.

"I'll give you two," I replied, my head cocked to the place that the guards had been walking towards. We listened to the guards walk away before Cammie dared speak again, "What's going on Zach? Who was that man in town?"

She grabbed me and I rolled onto my stomach, her hand was tightened around my arm and I could definitely say that it hurt.

"How did you find this place? Who is down there, and what are they going to do with the list?" She tightened her hand and I did all I could do to prevent myself from crying out in pain.

"Well, first, of all, _ouch_," She didn't loosen her grip, "Second, I back to school after you ditched me in town with Jimmy—"

"Josh!" Cammie hissed. Like it really matter, I though privately.

"I came back to the school after you ditched me— thanks for that by the way. Then it's all Code Black again and you and your whole class were gone. We figured you'd tracked us, so we tweaked the signal so we could follow your tracking mechanism. And here we are." I decided not to tell her the part where I wondered where in the world she could have gone and why she would leave me. It didn't seem like the right thing to say at the moment, maybe for a later time.

"Who's we?" Cam asked, and her hand tightened around my arm, once again. Did she know how strong she was? I mean it honestly hurt!

"Seriously, Gallagher Girl, that hurts like a – _Ow_!" She twisted my arm harder, she really could be a little devil, "Grant, Jonas, some of the juniors. They're here too. They're here, too. They're out there with your girls."

She looked over the side of the building and I used this as an opportunity to free myself from her death grip, she _really_ didn't know how bad it hurt.

"Cammie," I begged, "look at me." She struggled against my grip, but I refused to let go. "Gallagher Girl," I whispered. I was trying to figure out why she really was so mad at me, I couldn't have done anything _too_ horrible. I mean I hadn't even gotten the opportunity to _kiss _her yet.

"You lied," she sounded hurt and lost. "I know you lied in town, Zach. I know you've seen that man who was on our tail."

I couldn't help feeling relieved as I replied, "That's what this is about?" This I could deal with. "You ditched me in town and organized a war party because I lied about knowing that guy?" At least it didn't have to do with the fact that she was still in love with Jimmy, now _that_ would have hurt.

"No," she snapped, "I organized a war party because someone knocked Mr. Mosckowitz out and stole the Gallagher Academy alumni list!" It was still better than Jimmy, but it didn't mean that I was at all prepared to hear this. I felt nothing but fear as I realized what was at stake. Then I knew there was only one way for her to trust me. I grabbed her wrist, "Here, look at it." It was her lie detector ring. "Or better yet, look at me. Watch my eyes, Cammie. I'm not lying." My pulse was even and I was pretty sure my eyes weren't diluted. "I'd seen that guy with Dr. Steve before and didn't want to blow his cover. I had no idea he was a threat. I thought he was on a training op or… I don't know… checking up on us or something. I didn't think it was a big deal," I paused, looking down at her. I let go of her wrists and settled down beside her. I continued, "I didn't think it was worth explaining in front of…" I trailed off.

"Josh and DeeDee," she finished for me, shaking her head. I sighed, happy to know that she at least understood what I was trying to communicate.

"We're not the bad guys, Gallagher Girl," I said, trying to sound comforting.

"Then who is?" Cammie asked. And then I saw through the window and stared at a little man I knew so well, and for once I could answer her truthfully.

"Him." I said, pointing in the darkness.

And she looked over and we both heard a faint, "Excellent," and saw the face of Dr. Steve. I knew in that moment that nothing was going to be easy.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N**: Yeah! Chapter two is done and no one can send me hate-letters anymore! I hoped you enjoyed reading and once again I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers. You guys are all so sweet and I'm so glad you liked my sneak-peak and chapter one, also. Please read my other little one-shots and leave sweet little messages also, because I love them! Special thanks to **ilovedraco45** for finally updating her story (if you love Harry Potter, you should read it!) and being such an awesome friend! I heart her just as much as I heart you (and we all know that that's a lot). So again, hope you enjoyed!

Mwah hahahaha. Did you think for one second I was going to let you get away without a little persuassion? Well, if you did, you thought wrong! So push that review button down there because we all know that it's so easy to click that Author Alert button, now click the one next to it too! Please do, because it makes me happy and then I write another long chapter and I make you feel all warm and squishy inside with lots and lots of detail in the next chapter, so press that review button and make me feel good (or bad whatever).

I still heart you!

33


End file.
